


The Bathroom Scene Redux

by TaraTyler



Category: Barely Lethal (2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: how it should have gone





	The Bathroom Scene Redux

“I meant to tell you when we got in the car... you look pretty cute.” Megan told Liz as they crossed the biggest front lawn Megan had ever seen.

Liz blushed a little and replied. “You too.” She wasn’t sure how to take the comment... Megan had only raided Liz’s closet the same way she had nearly every day since she had started classes.

She was about to grab Liz’s arm like the good sibling she was trying to pretend to be when she saw the unmistakable bright red hair that meant 84 had come for her. Blood rushed to her face and she mumbled curses under her breath. Mentally, she reviewed everything she had in her mental file on 84. The other girl had been right behind her in training. The only thing 84 had been better at was detachment and Megan didn’t consider that to be anything worth bragging about.

“Do you know her?” Liz asked, looking confused. “I don’t think I’ve seen her before and I know practically everyone in this town.”

“I don’t know her from town.” Megan answered in a tone more low and grave than anything Liz had heard from her before. She had that far away look in her eyes like she had the night Liz found her passed out on the lawn. It shocked Liz when Megan turned back to her with a mostly believable smile. “You go on and have fun. I’ll find you in a bit.”

Liz mostly decided to let that go, adding the incident to the long list of strange things Megan had done since moving in. She wandered off in search of a keg. Megan stalked up to 84 and grabbed her by the bicep, dragging her into the first semi-private room she could find. 84 kicked the boy in there, presumably use the bathroom, out unceremoniously before wheeling around to face Megan.

“83, you don’t look as dead as they told me you were.” Agent 84 reverted back to her normal accent.

“You don’t look as stuck up as I remember.” Megan retorted. “And it’s Megan now. I gave up having a number instead of a name when I left the Prescotts. What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you home. I don’t care about some stupid deal you’ve made with Hardman. You belong with m… us.” 84 answered, her blue eyes looking for something in Megan’s brown. “

“What happened to no attachments? You always seemed to buy into that bullshit. What changed?” Megan asked, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning against the counter. 84 towered over her and sometimes her piercing glare made Megan feel like she was suffocating.

“The day they told me you were Killed In Action was the worst day of my life. At first, I thought that it was because of our rivalry, because I had wanted to put you down myself or something, or because I would never be able to beat you fair and square.” 84 began, her cheeks pinking up. “Then I realized all of those feelings were adding up to missing you… it was something like attachment. I realized on some level I cared about you. So, when I heard you weren’t dead, that you had faked your death and run away I wanted to find you. I took off as Knox escaped and tracked you down. Your viral video made that pretty easy. I want you to come home with me. You’re the closest thing I’ve ever had to a friend… or any other real relationship.”

It took Megan a few moments to process that information. She had always thought 84 might be a full-blown sociopath. This was new and different and kind of frightening. Megan hadn’t missed much from Prescott but 84 was a distinct reminder of the place. Out of everything she hadn’t thought that the one thing she missed the most would be her old rival. Seeing her there brought it all back and a hundred other unnameable emotions besides. She threw herself at the taller girl, wrapping her arms around her shoulders and standing on her tiptoes the same way Mrs.Larson had taught her to hug.

“I can’t go back. I’ve made a home here and who knows what Hardman would do to me for deserting. I might have, after the dance, but seeing you here has reminded me of all of the worst parts of that place.” Megan whispered without letting go, though 84 stood there numbly, arms dangling at her sides. “I miss you more than anything else there, so stay. Stay here with me and we will figure something out. We have a whole future. We’ll give you a name and finish high school and decide on colleges. You can meet Liz and Mrs.Larson and Parker and Roger.”

She lowered herself to standing on her own again, just as 84 hesitantly placed her hands on Megan’s hips. “I don’t know I can do this. Not the way that you have.” she answered.

“You don’t have to. I can brief you on what I have learned so far and Liz can help. We’ll give you the chance to be your own person.” Megan’s eyes were bright with excitement, for the first time feeling as though she might be getting somewhere with the other girl.

“Heather. Like in the movie where the school gets blown up.” 

“What?” Megan asked.

“That’s what I want my name to be.” Heather smiled hesitantly, her lips barely quirking upwards. Megan had known the other girl all her life and this was the first honest smile she had ever seen from her.

“Heather, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Megan Walsh.” Megan grinned and shook the other girl’s hand before surging onto her tiptoes again to grab Heather by the back of the neck and drag her into a slow kiss.

It took Heather a moment to process what was going on, but she quickly got the picture. She took control of the kiss, guiding the much less experienced smaller girl. Heather had always wondered how Megan had gotten through eighteen years of life living with only girls without ever having kissed anyone. She couldn't help but find it kind of cute. Megan pushed herself up onto the countertop to sit, the added height meaning Heather wouldn't have to bend down quite so far to get at Megan’s neck.

Heather leaned back only for a moment to pull the crop top off over her head before returning to Megan's eager mouth. “You're beautiful. I've always thought so.” Megan murmured.

“I always thought you were kind of a nerd.” Heather replied

“At least I'm not a British, ginger giraffe.” Megan chuckled. “Though I wouldn't have you trade those legs in for anything in the world.”

Heather gasped into Megan's mouth and pressed one of the aforementioned legs between Megan’s, immediately meeting dampness as she shoved the dress up Megan's legs to bunch around her hips. “I bet you wouldn't.” Megan whimpered and Heather smiled before backing away.

“However, I refuse to fuck you in some future frat boy’s bathroom. You’ll just have to wait. Call me when you get home and we'll set something up.” she tucked a piece of paper down the front of Megan's dress. “Later.”


End file.
